Kick it
by doc boy
Summary: Ben and Gwen go to the pool on a hot summer day. read to find out what happenes


Kick it

I do not own Ben 10 (unfortunately, but I really wish I did…)

Ben, Gwen and their families were about to take a family trip to the pool on a hot summer day. We join our heroes when they are about to start their swimming session.

"Awesome!" yelled Ben as he jumped cannonball style into the pool as Gwen stood by the side of the pool in the shallow water and seemed very quiet

"Hey Gwen, what do you say we have a race to the other side of the pool?" he asked

"No that's okay. Go without me, I'll pass…"

"What's matter dweeb? Afraid I'll beat you to the other side?"

"I'm not scared you doofus!" yelled Gwen

"You're a chicken Gwen. BUCK, BUCK!" teased Ben being his obnoxious ten year old self

"Alight! If you must know, I don't know how to swim. I came here because my mother talked me into it. Okay?" said Gwen in frustration.

"You don't know how to swim?" asked Ben with a note oof amusement in his voice

"Ha, ha, ha!" he laughed

"Oh poor Gwen. She knows everything but doesn't have the knowledge of how to swim"

"Shut up!" yelled Gwen

"or what?' teased Ben

"Or I'll…" Gwen just sighed in frustration again and turned to leave

"Hey!" called ben after her and she stopped in her place to look at him

"I can teach you, you know" he said

"You're kidding right?' asked Gwen

"No, actually I'm very serious Gwen. Now do you want me to teach you how to swim or not?" asked Ben

Gwen sighed and said

"Fine… tell me what to do" said Gwen and walked towards Ben.

"Okay first of all I suggest get out of the pool and practice on the floor. It would be easier and Gwen obeyed

Hours pass…

Ben and Gwen were getting back into the pool and ben said

"Well congratulations dweeb, you now know how to swim breast style"

"thanks doofus" said Gwen you're welcome dweeeeeebbbb" he said and put his face next to hers as he said the last word.

"Race you to the other side!" said Gwen and took off to the other side of the pool

"Hey no fair I wasn't ready!" yelled Ben and swam after her and she beat him by far

"Ha psyche! I won Ben Tennyson!" she grinned widely

"No you didn't!" insisted Ben

"You cheated. I wasn't ready"

But I still one right?' asked Gwen playfully as she stuck out her tongue at him as he did the same. Shortly after that, before ben could react a guy accidently swam into him and ben wanted to l him to watch out. But he didn't get a chance to. When he bumped into him he knocked ben into Gwen and appeared to be kissing her on the lips. By accident of course. As soon as they came to their sense and realized what happened, (which took a few seconds0 thy immediately disconnected their lips from each other and pointed at each other with blushing faces and yelled

'I JUST KISSED YOU! YUCK!' they immediately dipped their heads inside the pool water and washed their mouths for five minutes with the chlorinated water which would kill the 'so called germs'

Eventually their heads reached the surface and both said

"That was so disgusting!" at the same time

Two hours later…

The two Tennyson families were at Gwen's house having a BBQ. Ben and Gwen sat on two opposite side of the table with slightly flushed faces but thankfully their parents didn't notice

"What's the matter Gwen, why are you so quite?" asked her mother

"I'm okay… I'm just a little tired that's all…" lied Gwen

To make matters worse for the both of them Ben and his family will be sleeping by Gwen's house and Ben had to sleep in Gwen's room because there wasn't another option. Its night time and our two embarrassed ten year old cousins are trying to fall asleep but just can't because they're too preoccupied with what happened earlier at the pool. They both lay on their back in and staring at the ceiling, deep in thought

"Look Gwen I know you're awake and I have to tell you something…"

Gwen listened

"As much as I hate to admit it and as wrong as I know this is I kinda enjoyed that kiss we shared today. I know I sound like a doofus, saying this but that's what I feel. Let me know when you finish beating me" said ben and closed his tightly bracing himself for the worst but Gwen didn't eat him; instead she just placed her lips on his again only on purpose this time. Ben was shocked. After the kiss was over he asked

"Why did you kiss me again?"

"Because I was having the same thoughts as you" she said

"I was just afraid you didn't feel the same…" she said

Ben smiled

"I'm glad" he said as they cuddled up in Bed. (Gwen had another ben under hers that can be lifted upward so that's how they were on the same level because ben's bed was placed next to hers)

"You know you're still a doofus right Gwen?"

"And you're still a dweeb Ben. You're MY dweeb… that's why I love you Ben" she said

"I love you too Gwen, I love you too" said Ben happily as they kissed on the lips again and cuddled themselves to sleep only to wake up as a happier and loving couple…

And they couldn't be happier about it…

And they lived happily ever after…

The end…

Well? What do you think? Pretty cute and romantic huh? I was trying to make it as much as character like as possible. Do you think I did it well? Did you like it? Did you dislike it? Did you like it even more? Please tell me what you think on your reviews on your way out…

Thank you…


End file.
